cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
ArcherGamer Skywalker
Forget about sending troops there. Why don't we just, blow up the planet? It would save us time, money, and troops. Archer Gamer was a clone trooper of the republic. He left cwa for a while but might come back. He made a big diffrence with the cw including inventing the shadow ops armor. Archer Gamer Archer Gamer was a clone trooper of the republic. He left cwa for a while and then came back though he will not be playing as much. He made a big diffrence with the cw including inventing the shadow ops armor. His number was AG-5672. Birth and early life. Archer was born on the planet kamino. His growth chamber leacked a little bit but mannaged to surrive in there. He was meant to stay in the squad assasin creed but left and joined Coros galaxformers squad. He was a fine clone in his squad and was promoted to general. A new friend Coros and Archer made a friendship. with the help of his friend Clix Blackslicer, he mannaged to buy barrage armor. He went with coros to many glitch partys. Coros was a male human, one of the few non clones to get clone armor. Battle of umbara As soon as the trouble as umbara was declared, Archer threw his gear on and raced into a gunship. He called in support from another friend, Max Tension. Then, he found ARC trooper fives recruiting units for the airfield mission. He did not have ARC general, nor Barrage gear at the time. But he equiped his ARC seargent gear and rushed into battle. Found a bunch of droids in the mission but they went boom. Later durring the battle of umbara, he got fogg and shadow tech gear. Later Battles Gamer was a vetran of many battles by now. He joined the 501st as an ARC general and switched ranks evrey so often. He even started a party on the battle field and took out the CIS lander providing an advantage. He also found out how to cheat on death so he could respawn on the battle field same place full health for 0 credits. A new squad When Gamer saw the amount of troopers in his squad, he want the armie to grow and made part 2 of the squad. he then was lucky and got a lot of troopers and even a general in there. He liked the idea of having a general and wanted more in so others could make his squad grow. He would promoted all the jedi members to general. He was truly a good squad leader. Later life He was in several glitches days before his death. One was in the traffic outside the jedi temple. By then he had both ARC general armor and barrage. He loved the glitch and had a lot of fun with it with his two best friends: Clix and Coros. He rode an AT-RT down the traffic. Some time later, he telported to Coros when he was in the archives glitch. Death Gamer died when an explosion occured in the archives. All that is known is that the assasin who killed him was also killed in the explosion. Legacy His helmets and other gear were put up with blams and Commander Calins. Yet the rest of his squad was soon to follow. Personallty and Traits Gamer was a clone with a lot of personallity and made his friends laugh alot. He loved parties and went to alot of them. His favorite was glitch parties annd he showed his friends how to ride an AT-RT when they were not on umbara. Before he was injured in a fall of a skyscraper at the jedi temple, he liked ARC armor. Only days before his death he found out how to get in glitches in all his lots. Therefore he was a hero of the clone wars and one of the most popular characters. Facts *Gamer now works at the clone helmet painting company of his squad in cwa. *In the scene he was in the traffic glitch, the markings were on the wrong side of his helmet. Gallery Glitch1.png Gamer Blasters.PNG Jet Pack Gear.PNG Gamer Fall.PNG|Uh oh... Gamer Jail.PNG|Gamer in jail Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Lifetime Members Category:Republic Category:Coros Galaxyformers squad Category:Leader Category:General